puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charun
:This page is protected because it is linked to in-game from the Charun memorial on , Viridian Ocean. To suggest changes, please use Talk:Charun. Charun is a special event character created as part of the Who Wants to be Hades' Governor Contest. He is controlled by a Puzzle Pirates' player who submitted the contest's winning plan for on Viridian. He is a Fleet Officer in Death's Gate and a Lord in Death's Banner. Like his master Hades, Charun does not speak to Mortals. Charun has been seen as a skellie, an old man in rags, and dressed in a black/maroon cape around Sakejima Island. It is thought that in addition to not speaking to mortals he also does not leave Sakejima. It has also been noted that he might have became hearties with some mortals, but only talk to them by actions. Accomplishments * Commissioned and built the Cabin, Cabinated Beverages on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned the Shipyard Shoppe, on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned and built the Cottage, Whiskey Me Home on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned the Distillary Shoppe, Distill the Love of Me Life on Sakejima Island. * Upgraded Jook Joint Palace on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned the Tailor Shoppe, Mai Tie on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned and built the Furnisher Shoppe, On the House on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned the Weavery Shoppe, Thread Wine on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned the Apothecary Shoppe, Laquered Up on Sakejima Island. * Commissioned and built the Manor, House of the Rising Rum on Sakejima Island. * Painted the Palace and Bazaars on Sakejima Island Maroon and Black. Biography Charun is the Etruscan equivalent of Charon, guardian of Hades in Greek mythology. In Etruscan mythology Charun is the demon of death that torments the souls of the deceased and guards the entrance to the underworld. His wields a large hammer which he uses in his duties in the underworld. On 2005-11-11 Charun was named Governor of . During his inauguration ceremony on 2005-11-13 Hades inadvertently chopped off Charun's head. To rectify the problem of having a dead Governor on Sakejima, Charun was resurrected as a skellie. On 2006-01-15 Governor Charun hosted "Charun's Styx Ferry Race" across Viridian. This was a solo sloop race that began at with the first leg being to , the second being to and the third back to Sakejima Island. 19 pirates entered the race with 14 completing the course. The winner completed the course in 89 minutes. *1st - Cheeseball (Sloop painted Black and Maroon named Demonic Gourami) *2nd - Limoni (Portrait with Governor Charun) *3rd - Noquarter (Black and Maroon Hankerchief Trinket) *4th - Toranaga *5th - Kerix From 2006-02-01 through 2006-02-12 Governor Charun hosted "Charun's Ferry Repair Competition". This competition was to determined who could repair a sloop at full damage and full bilge the fastest. Participants were timed on how quickly they could eliminate all damage and then timed on how quickly they could empty the bilge. The two times were then combined to find an overall winner. 23 of Viridian's pirates competed in this contest to be known as Charun's personal Ferry Repairer. Overall Placement *1st Place - 19:33 Nowie (Sloop painted Black and Maroon named Macabre Devilfish) *2nd Place - 20:13 Tomslick (Rose Trinket) *3rd Place - 21:17 Paisleigh (Portrait with Governor Charun) *4th Place - 21:25 Scarface *5th Place - 21:40 Kcaz *5th Place - 21:40 Fryingpan Best Bilging Time *4:01 Knirt (Bone Trinket) Best Carpentry Time *14:29 Tomslick (Bone Trinket) On 2006-03-05 Governor Charun hosted "Charun's Styx Ferry War" at . In this event blockade for sloops, registered pirates could compete for prizes by sinking all other sloops registered for the event. The blockade was open to all sloops whether registered or not. There were approximately 35 pirates registered for prizes with the following results. *1st - Nowie (Sloop named Infernal Devilfish) *2nd - Amoreth (Black Rose Trinket) *3rd - Warbaby (Portrait with Governor Charun) *4th - Bluefrog *5th - Calais *6th - Saintdeath On 2006-04-04 Charun stepped down as Governor of Sakejima. Since stepping down Charun has occasionally been seen around Sakejima. In April of 2007, Charun return to host Plundered Poems 3:Dead Man's Chest as a forum contest open to pirates of all oceans. The contest drew entrants from Midnight, Viridian, Cobalt, Sage and Hunter. In total there were 74 valid entries submitted over the course of a 3 and a half week entry period with the following results. *1st - Jollylady/Viridian (Portrait with Hades & Maroon/Black Fancy Ribbon) *2nd - Dexla/Midnight (Drunken Devilfish (renamed sloop) & Maroon/Black Fancy Ribbon) *3rd - Ironfist/Viridian (Ancient Rum Jug & Maroon/Black Fancy Ribbon) *4th - Trowzers/Sage (Charcoal Bone Trinket & Maroon/Black Ribbon) *5th - Baldo/Midnight (Maroon Lilies Trinket & Maroon/Black Ribbon) *5th - Pomfret/Midnight (Red/Black Skeleton Table (Red Background with Black Design) & Maroon/Black Ribbon) *7th - Oosa/Sage (Black/Red Skull Dagger (Black Pommel and Red Grip) & Maroon/Black Ribbon) *8th - Consider/Sage (Skeleton in shackles & Maroon/Black Ribbon) *9th - Therunt/Cobalt (Black Skull Mug & Maroon/Black Ribbon) External Links *Charun's Plan *Plundered Poems 3:Dead Man's Chest Category:Viridian Ocean pirates Category: Special event characters